The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing time-invariant geographical information such as traffic information, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for efficiently transmitting image-based time-variant geographical information. The present invention also relates to a user device for processing such time-variant geographical information so as to produce an information-containing image on a screen.
A time-variant traffic information is provided to a large number of people in order to disperse traffic, resulting in saving the transportation time and reducing the transportation cost.
As a method for providing traffic information to a large number of people, there are various methods for providing voice-based traffic information, text-based traffic information and image-based traffic information and the like.
The method for providing voice-based traffic information has a disadvantage that a user should spend a considerable time in acquiring the traffic information of a desired region. For example, a user should select a voice-based traffic information service and then should select a desired region following an automatic voice guide. At this time, since not only the desired regional code but also unnecessary regional code should be listened in voice as long as a user does not keep the desired regional code in mind, a large quantity of time should be spent in listening the code guide. Furthermore, when the code for region is configured in hierarchy too many levels, the access time shows a tendency to increase. Also, there is another disadvantage that a user should listen with considerable care in order to clearly know the traffic information of the desired region. The voice-based traffic information service also requires that a user should repeatedly perform the similar steps, when the user wishes to know the traffic information of an adjacent or alternative region since the desired region has heavy traffic. Thus, this method has a problem that the traffic information providing service for dispersing traffic can not be efficiently made.
Meanwhile, text-based traffic information service has an advantage that it can reduce the access time to the service compared with the voice-based traffic information service. However, the text-based traffic information service is typically provided through a communication network to a computer terminal, so that a driver may have a difficulty to exploit the service while driving. Further, the quantity of the text traffic information within a screen is limited due to the size of the LCD display of a beeper or a mobile cellular phone device, so that this type service is not efficient. Also, due to the characteristic of character, a user should read the text-based traffic information from the head to the tail to perceive the traffic information, that is the information transferability is low. Furthermore, it is undesirable that a driver reads a text-based traffic information during driving because the reading a text requires to call away driver""s attention for a long time.
Finally, in the case of image-based traffic information service, it has an advantage that the service access time is reduced, as is the case of text-based traffic information service. This also has another advantage that a user can perceive the traffic information at a glance to the screen on which the traffic information is displayed, due to the characteristics of image.
However, the image-base information typically has a large quantity of data to be transmitted, compared with the voice-based traffic information or the text-based traffic information. Thus, it has a problem in transmitting/receiving data. More specifically, it requires much time in transmitting one screen image of traffic information. Accordingly, considering the sum of the time for data transmitting and the time for user""s perception of the traffic information, the image-based traffic information service is not efficient compared with the above-described voice-based traffic information service or the text-based traffic information service.
There is a node-based image traffic information service as a conventional method for improving transmitting efficiency of the image-based traffic information service. However, the node-based has a problem that a number of nodes within a region, where the traffic information service is provided, should be managed. The cost for node management is so large that the image traffic information service can not be implemented.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for efficiently transmitting image-based traffic information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide traffic information service method which can be implemented using a beeper, a mobile phone, a PCS (Personal Communication System) phone and so on.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a user device for processing such traffic information.
The present invention has still other objects to provide a method for providing time-variant geographical information and a user device therefor.
The present invention also provides a data signal embodied in a carrier wave having an inventive characteristics for implementing such methods.
The present invention also provides computer-readable mediums containing a program of instructions to perform the above methods.
In accordance with one aspect of this invention, there is provided with a data signal embodied in a carrier wave, the data signal providing traffic state information to a user device which stores at least one basic map and at least one traffic section map, wherein the traffic section map includes at least one section including at least one vector entity, the data signal comprising:
a map identifier to be used for selecting a suitable traffic state map which corresponds to the traffic state information; and
at least one traffic state data in section-wise, wherein each of the traffic state data is to be used for designating an attribute of the vector entity included in corresponding section of the traffic section map. The the user device may further store at least one basic map. Each section of the traffic section map may further include a section discriminating code which is preferably an attribute designating command(e.g. color designating command). In preferred embodiments, the traffic state data is a color value and the map identifier comprises a version identification.
The traffic state data for one section in TSI more preferably includes a forward color value and a backward color value.
In addition, each of the traffic state data may include a data type flag having a first value or a second value;
the first value being indicative of xe2x80x98no changexe2x80x99; and
the second value being followed by a xe2x80x98changed traffic state data.xe2x80x99
The present invention also provides a data signal embodied in a carrier wave, the data signal providing time-variant geographical information to a user device which stores at least one section map, wherein the section map includes at least one section, the data signal comprising:
a map identifier to be used for selecting a suitable section map at the user device; and
at least one time-variant value in section-wise, wherein the time-variant value is to be used for updating at least one component included in corresponding section of the section map. In preferred embodiment, the section of the section map includes at least one vector entity and the time-variant value is to be used for designating an attribute of at least one vector entity included in corresponding section of the section map.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a method for providing traffic information to a user device comprising the step of:
transmitting a TSI(=traffic state information) to the user device,
wherein the user device stores at least one basic map and at least one traffic section map;
wherein the traffic section map includes at least one section including at least one vector entity; and
wherein the TSI comprises:
a map identifier to be used for selecting a suitable traffic section map which corresponds to the TSI at the user device; and
at least one traffic state data in section-wise, wherein each of the traffic state data is to be used for designating an attribute of the vector entity included in corresponding section of the traffic section map.
In preferred embodiments, the user device further stores at least one basic map. Each section of the traffic section map further includes a section discriminating code. The section discriminating code is prferably an attribute(e.g. color) designating command and the traffic state data is a color value.
In addition, each of the traffic state data includes a data type flag having a first value or a second value;
the first value being indicative of xe2x80x98no changexe2x80x99; and
the second value being followed by a xe2x80x98changed traffic state data.xe2x80x99
The method for providing traffic information, may further comprise the step of:
transmitting the traffic section map; and
wherein the traffic section map includes a map identification and a plurality of sections; and
wherein the section of the traffic section map comprises:
an attribute designating command; and
at least one vector entity.
This method may further comprises the step of:
transmitting a MEI(=map edit information) which includes a map identification and a plurality of edit information blocks,
wherein the map identification of MEI is to be used for selecting a map to be edited; and
wherein each of the plurality of edit information blocks includes an edit command.
If the edit command is xe2x80x98insertxe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information block further comprises:
a start address representing an address at which an inserting is started;
a data size representing the size of data to be inserted; and
at least one data to be inserted.
If the edit command is xe2x80x98deletexe2x80x99command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises:
a start address representing an address at which an deleting is started; and
a data size representing the size of data to be deleted.
If the edit command is xe2x80x98overwritexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises:
a start address representing an address at which an overwriting is started;
a data size representing the size of data to be overwritten; and
at least one data to be used for overwriting.
The method may further comprises the step of:
transmitting a basic map including a map identification and an image data, the map identification representing a region covered by the basic map.
The method may further comprises the step of:
transmitting a RII(route indication information) including a map identification and a plurality of graphic vectors;
wherein the user device stores at least one basic map including a map identification and an image data, the map identification of the basic map representing a region covered by the basic map;
wherein the map identification of RII is used for selecting at least one suitable basic map at the user device; and
wherein each of the graphic vectors for RII including an attribute designating statement, a shape designating statement and a position designating statement, the attribute designating statement being composed of an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value.
Each of the traffic state data in section-wise of TSI may include a section number and at least one section value which may be color.
The present invention also provides a method for providing a geographical information to a user device including at least one map to be used for displaying an information-containing image, comprising the step of:
transmitting a MEI(=map edit information) which includes a map identification and a plurality of edit information blocks,
wherein the map identification of MEI is to be used for selecting a map to be edited; and
wherein each of the plurality of edit information blocks includes an edit command.
In preferred embodiments, if the edit command is xe2x80x98insertxe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises:
a start address representing an address at which an inserting is started;
a data size representing the size of data to be inserted; and
at least one data to be inserted,
if the edit command is xe2x80x98deletexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises:
a start address representing an address at which an deleting is started; and
a data size representing the size of data to be deleted, and
if the edit command is xe2x80x98overwritexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises:
a start address representing an address at which an overwriting is started;
a data size representing the size of data to be overwritten; and
at least one data to be used for overwriting.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a method for providing time-variant geographical information to a user device storing at least one basic map including a map identification and an image data, the map identification of the basic map representing a region covered by the basic map, comprising the step of:
transmitting a RII(route indication information) including a map identification and a plurality of graphic vectors, the RII and the basic map being used for producing an information-containing image at the user device;
wherein the map identification of RII is used for selecting at least one suitable basic map at the user device; and
wherein each of the graphic vectors for RII including an attribute designating statement, a shape designating statement and a position designating statement, the attribute designating statement being composed of an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value.
The present invention also provides a method for providing a time-variant geographical information to a user device comprising the step of:
transmitting a TVI(=time-variant information) to the user device,
wherein the user device stores at least one section map;
wherein the section map includes at least one section including at least one component; and
wherein the TVI comprises:
a map identifier to be used for selecting a suitable section map which corresponds to the TVI, at the user device; and
at least one time-variant data in section-wise, wherein each of the time-variant data is to be used for updating at least one component included in corresponding section of the section map.
In preferred embodiments, the section of the section map includes at least one vector entity, and
wherein the time-variant value is to be used for designating an attribute of at least one vector entity included in corresponding section of the section map.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for processing traffic information at a user device comprising the steps of:
receiving a TSI(=traffic state information), the TSI including a map identifier and at least one traffic state data in section-wise;
retrieving at least one traffic section map in accordance with the map identifier of the TSI from a library of stored traffic section maps, wherein each of the traffic section maps includes a plurality of sections and each section includes at least one vector entity;
producing a TSM(=traffic state map) using the traffic section map and the TSI, each of the traffic state data of TSI being used for designating an attribute of the vector entity included in corresponding section of the traffic section map;
retrieving at least one BM(-basic map) in accordance with the map identifier of the TSI from a library of stored basic maps, the BM including an image data for time-invariant components in a region; and
displaying a traffic-information containing image in accordance with the BM and the TSM.
The present invention also provides a method for processing traffic information at a user device comprising the steps of:
receiving a TSI(=traffic state information), the TSI including a map identifier and at least one traffic state data in section-wise;
selecting at least one TSM(=traffic state map) based on the map identifier of the TSI, wherein the TSM includes at least one section and each section of the TSM includes an attribute designating statement and at least one vector entity, the attribute designating statement including an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value;
modifying the TSM using the TSI, each of the traffic state data of TSI being used for updating the attribute value of corresponding section of the TSM;
selecting at least one BM(=basic map) based on the map identifier of the TSI, the BM including an image data for representing time-invariant components in a region; and
displaying a traffic-information containing image in accordance with the BM and the TSM.
In preferred embodiments, the attribute value is color value and the method further comprises the steps of:
receiving a RII(route indication information) including a map identification and a plurality of graphic vectors, each of the graphic vectors for RII including an attribute designating statement, a shape designating statement and a position designating statement, the attribute designating statement being composed of an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value; and
selecting the basic map in accordance with the map identification of the RII; and
displaying a route-information containing image in accordance with the BM and the RII.
The method may further comprises the steps of:
receiving a MEI(=map edit information) which includes a map identification and a plurality of edit information blocks;
selecting one of the TSM and the BM in accordance with the map identification of MEI; and
editing the selected map according to the plurality of edit information blocks.
Each of the plurality of edit information blocks preferably includes an edit command. If the edit command is an xe2x80x98insertxe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an inserting is started; a data size representing the size of data to be inserted; and at least one data to be inserted.
If the edit command is xe2x80x98deletexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an deleting is started; and a data size representing the size of data to be deleted.
If the edit command is xe2x80x98overwritexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an overwriting is started; a data size representing the size of data to be overwritten; and at least one data to be used for overwriting.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of this invention, there is provided with a method for processing a route information representing at least one path to a specific location at a user device, comprising the steps of:
receiving a RII(route indication information) including a map identification and a plurality of graphic vectors, each of the graphic vectors for RII including an attribute designating statement, a shape designating statement and a position designating statement, the attribute designating statement being composed of an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value; and
selecting a basic map in accordance with the map identification of the RII, the BM including an image data for representing time-invariant components in a region; and
displaying a route-information containing image in accordance with the BM and the RII.
The present invention also provides a method for processing a time-variant geographical traffic information at a user device comprising the steps of: receiving a MEI(=map edit information) which includes a map identification and a plurality of edit information blocks; selecting one of a plurality of maps in accordance with the map identification of MEI, each map including an image data to be used for producing an information-containing geographical image; and editing the selected map according to the plurality of edit information blocks.
In preferred embodiments, each of the plurality of edit information blocks includes an edit command; and
if the edit command is an xe2x80x98insertxe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an inserting is started; a data size representing the size of data to be inserted; and at least one data to be inserted,
if the edit command is xe2x80x98deletexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an deleting is started; and a data size representing the size of data to be deleted, and
if the edit command is xe2x80x98overwritexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an overwriting is started; a data size representing the size of data to be overwritten; and at least one data to be used for overwriting.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of this invention, there is provided with a method for processing time-variant geographical information at a user device comprising the steps of: receiving a TVI(=time-variant information), the TVI including a map identifier and at least one time-variant data in section-wise; selecting at least one section map based on the map identifier of the TVI, wherein the section map includes a plurality of sections, each section of the section map including at least one component; designating an attribute of the component based on the time-variant data of the TVI in section-wise, so as to produce a graphic file for a region; and displaying an information-containing image in accordance with the graphic file. The component is preferably a vector entity or a position data of a point within the region.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of this invention, there is provided with traffic information device capable of being coupled to a display panel comprising: receiver for receiving a TSI(=traffic state information), the TSI including a map identifier and at least one traffic state data in section-wise; means for selecting at least one TSM(=traffic state map) based on the map identifier of the TSI, wherein the TSM includes at least one section and each section of the TSM includes an attribute designating statement and at least one vector entity, the attribute designating statement including an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value; means for modifying the TSM using the TSI, each of the traffic state data of TSI being used for updating the attribute value of corresponding section of the TSM; means for selecting at least one BM(=basic map) based on the map identifier of the TSI, the BM including an image data for representing time-invariant components in a region; means for producing traffic information-containing image data in accordance with the BM and the TSM so as to apply the traffic information-containing image data to the display panel; and memory for storing the BM and the TSM.
In preferred embodiments, the traffic information device further receives a RII(route indication information) including a map identification and a plurality of graphic vectors, each of the graphic vectors for RII including an attribute designating statement, a shape designating statement and a position designating statement, the attribute designating statement being composed of an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value; and the traffic information device further comprising: means for selecting the basic map in accordance with the map identification of the RII; and means for producing a route-information containing image in accordance with the BM and the RII to the display panel.
The traffic information device further receives a MEI(=map edit information) which includes a map identification and a plurality of edit information blocks, and the traffic information device further comprises: means for selecting one of the TSM and the BM in accordance with the map identification of MEI; and means for editing the selected map according to the plurality of edit information blocks.
Each of the plurality of edit information blocks includes an edit command; and
if the edit command is an xe2x80x98insertxe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an inserting is started; a data size representing the size of data to be inserted; and at least one data to be inserted,
if the edit command is xe2x80x98deletexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an deleting is started; and a data size representing the size of data to be deleted, and
if the edit command is xe2x80x98overwritexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an overwriting is started; a data size representing the size of data to be overwritten; and at least one data to be used for overwriting.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of this invention, there is provided with time-variant geographical information device capable of being coupled to a display panel, comprising:
a receiver for receiving a RII(route indication information) including a map identification and a plurality of graphic vectors, each of the graphic vectors for RII including an attribute designating statement, a shape designating statement and a position designating statement, the attribute designating statement being composed of an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value;
a memory for storing at least one BM(=basic map), the BM including an image data for representing time-invariant components in a region;
means for selecting a basic map in accordance with the map identification of the RII; and
means for producing a route-information containing image in accordance with the BM and the RII, the route information-containing image representing at least one path to a specific location.
The present invention also provides time-variant geographical information device capable of being coupled to a diaplay panel, comprising: receiver a MEI(=map edit information) which includes a map identification and a plurality of edit information blocks; memory for storing a plurality of maps, each map including an image data to be used for producing an information-containing geographical image; means for selecting one of the plurality of maps in accordance with the map identification of MEI; and means for editing the selected map according to the plurality of edit information blocks.
In preferred embodiments, each of the plurality of edit information blocks includes an edit command; and
if the edit command is an xe2x80x98insertxe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an inserting is started; a data size representing the size of data to be inserted; and at least one data to be inserted,
if the edit command is xe2x80x98deletexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an deleting is started; and a data size representing the size of data to be deleted, and if the edit command is xe2x80x98overwritexe2x80x99 command, each of the plurality of edit information blocks further comprises: a start address representing an address at which an overwriting is started; a data size representing the size of data to be overwritten; and at least one data to be used for overwriting.
The present invention also provides time-variant geographical information device capable of being coupled to a display panel comprising:
receiver a TVI(=time-variant information), the TVI including a map identifier and at least one time-variant data in section-wise;
means for selecting at least one section map based on the map identifier of the TVI, wherein the section map includes a plurality of sections, each section of the section map including at least one component;
means for designating an attribute of the component based on the time-variant data of the TVI in section-wise, so as to produce a graphic file for a region; and
means for producing an information-containing image in accordance with the graphic file, so as to apply the information-containing image data to the display panel.
In preferred embodiments, the component is vector entity or a position data of a point within the region.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of this invention, there is provided with time-variant geographical information device capable of being coupled to a display panel, comprising:
a receiver for receiving a PII(Position indication information) including a map identification, at least one position vector entity and at least one text vector entity;
a memory for storing at least one BM(=basic map), the BM including an image data for representing time-invariant components in a region;
means for selecting a basic map in accordance with the map identification of the PII; and
means for producing a position-indicative-information containing image data in accordance with the BM and the PII, so as to apply the position-indicative-information containing image data to the display panel.
The present invention also provides a computer-readable medium containing a program for processing traffic information, comprising the steps of: receiving a TSI(=traffic state information), the TSI including a map identifier and at least one traffic state data in section-wise; retrieving at least one traffic section map in accordance with the map identifier of the TSI from a library of stored traffic section maps, wherein each of the traffic section maps includes a plurality of sections and each section includes at least one vector entity; producing a TSM(=traffic state map) using the traffic section map and the TSI, each of the traffic state data of TSI being used for designating an attribute of the vector entity included in corresponding section of the traffic section map; retrieving at least one BM(=basic map) in accordance with the map identifier of the TSI from a library of stored basic maps, the BM including an image data for time-invariant components in a region; and producing a traffic-information containing image data in accordance with the BM and the TSM, the traffic-information containing image data being to be applied to a display panel.
In addition, the present invention provides a computer-readable medium containing a program of instructions to perform a method for processing traffic information, the method comprising the steps of: receiving a TSI(=traffic state information), the TSI including a map identifier and at least one traffic state data in section-wise; retrieving at least one TSM(=traffic state map) based on the map identifier of the TSI from a library of stored TSMs, wherein the TSM includes at least one section and each section of the TSM includes an attribute designating statement and at least one vector entity, the attribute designating statement including an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value; modifying the TSM using the TSI, each of the traffic state data of TSI being used for updating the attribute value of corresponding section of the TSM; retrieving at least one BM(=basic map) based on the map identifier of the TSI from a library of stored BMs, the BM including an image data for -representing time-invariant components in a region; and producing a traffic-information containing image data in accordance with the BM and the TSM, which is to be applied to a display panel.
The present invention also provides a computer-readable medium containing a program of instructions to perform a method for processing a route information representing at least one path to a specific location, the method comprising the steps of: receiving a RII(route indication information) including a map identification and a plurality of graphic vectors, each of the graphic vectors for RII including an attribute designating statement, a shape designating statement and a position designating statement, the attribute designating statement being composed of an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value; and selecting a basic map in accordance with the map identification of the RII, the BM including an image data for representing time-invariant components in a region; and producing a route-information containing image data in accordance with the BM and the RII which is to be applied to a display panel.
The present invention also provides a computer-readable medium containing a program of instructions to perform a method for a time-variant geographical traffic information, the method comprising the steps of: receiving a MEI(=map edit information) which includes a map identification and a plurality of edit information blocks; selecting one of a plurality of maps in accordance with the map identification of MEI, each map including an image data to be used for producing an information-containing geographical image; and editing the selected map according to the plurality of edit information blocks.
The present invention also provides a computer-readable medium containing a program of instructions to perform a method for a time-variant geographical traffic information, the method comprising the steps of: receiving a TVI(=time-variant information), the TVI including a map identifier and at least one time-variant data in section-wise; selecting at least one section map based on the map identifier of the TVI, wherein the section map includes a plurality of sections, each section of the section map including at least one component; designating an attribute of the component based on the time-variant data of the TVI in section-wise, so as to produce a graphic file for a region; and producing an information-containing image data in accordance with the graphic file, which is to be applied to a display panel.
The present invention also provides a method for providing time-variant geographical information to a user device storing at least one basic map including a map identification and an image data, the map identification of the basic map representing a region covered by the basic map, comprising the step of: transmitting a PII(position indication information) including a map identification, at least one position vector entity and at least one text vector entity, to the user device, wherein the map identification of PII is used for selecting at least one suitable basic map at the user device; and wherein the user device displays a position-indicative-information containing image in accordance with the selected BM and the PII.
The present invention also provides a method for processing time-variant geographical information at a user device comprising the steps of: receiving a PII(Position indication information) including a map identification, at least one position vector entity and at least one text vector entity; selecting a basic map in accordance with the map identification of the PII from a library of stored BM(=basic map)s, each of the BM including an image data for representing time-invariant components in a region; and producing a position-indicative-information containing image data in accordance with the selected BM and the PII, which is to be applied to a display panel coupled to the user device.
The present invention also provides a computer-readable medium containing a program of instructions to perform a method for processing time-variant geographical information, the method comprising the steps of: receiving a PII(Position indication information) including a map identification, at least one position vector entity and at least one text vector entity; retrieving a basic map in accordance with the map identification of the PII from a library of stored BM(=basic map)s, each of the BM including an image data for representing time-invariant components in a region; and producing a position-indicative-information containing image data in accordance with the selected BM and the PII, which is to be applied to a display panel coupled to the user device.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided with an apparatus for providing traffic information through a network to a user device comprising: means for generating a TSI(=traffic state information) so as to provide the TSI to the user device, wherein the user device stores at least one basic map and at least one traffic section map; wherein the traffic section map includes at least one section including at least one vector entity; and
wherein the TSI comprises:
a map identifier to be used for selecting a suitable traffic section map which corresponds to the TSI at the user device; and at least one traffic state data in section-wise, wherein each of the traffic state data is to be used for designating an attribute of the vector entity included in corresponding section of the traffic section map.
In preferred embodiments, the apparatus further comprises means for generating the traffic section map so as to provide the traffic section map to the user device through the network. Here, the traffic section map includes a map identification and a plurality of sections and the section of the traffic section map comprises an attribute designating command; and at least one vector entity. Also, the apparatus may further comprise means for generating a basic map including a map identification and an image data, so as to provide the basic map to the user device through the network, wherein the map identification representing a region covered by the basic map.
The apparatus may further comprises: means for generating a RII(route indication information) including a map identification and a plurality of graphic vectors, so as to provide the RII to the user device through the network. At this time, the user device stores at least one basic map including a map identification and an image data, the map identification of the basic map representing a region covered by the basic map. The map identification of RII is used for selecting at least one suitable basic map at the user device. Also each of the graphic vectors for RII including an attribute designating statement, a shape designating statement and a position designating statement, the attribute designating statement being composed of an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for providing a geographical information to a user device including at least one map to be used for displaying an information-containing image, comprising: means for generating a MEI(=map edit information) which includes a map identification and a plurality of edit information blocks, so as to provide the MEI to the user device through a network. Here, the map identification of MEI is to be used for selecting a map to be edited; and each of the plurality of edit information blocks includes an edit command.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for providing time-variant geographical information to a user device storing at least one basic map including a map identification and an image data, the map identification of the basic map representing a region covered by the basic map, comprising: means for generating a RII(route indication information) including a map identification and a plurality of graphic vectors, so as to provide the RII to the user device through a network, the RII and the basic map being used for producing an information-containing image at the user device. At this time, the map identification of RII is used for selecting at least one suitable basic map at the user device; and each of the graphic vectors for RII including an attribute designating statement, a shape designating statement and a position designating statement, the attribute designating statement being composed of an attribute designating command and at least one attribute value.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for providing a time-variant geographical information to a user device through a network, comprising: means for generating a TVI(=time-variant information) so as to provide the TVI to the user device,
wherein the user device stores at least one section map. Here, the section map includes at least one section including at least one component. Also the TVI comprises: a map identifier to be used for selecting a suitable section map which corresponds to the TVI, at the user device; and at least one time-variant data in section-wise, wherein each of the time-variant data is to be used for updating at least one component included in corresponding section of the section map.